The Commoners Way of Earning Money
by The Ocean Nymph
Summary: Hunnychan and Morikun have graduated and know The Host Club is down to 5 members and lost there Lolishota and Wild types and business just won’t be as huge without those two, they need to somehow earn back the same amount without them.Oneshot for now


Title: The Commoners Way of Earning Money.

About: Hunny-chan and Mori-kun have graduated and know The Host Club is down to 5 members and lost there Loli-shota and Wild types and business just won't be as huge without those two, they need to somehow earn back the same amount without them, or find new members.

Right now it's a oneshot if people think I should continue it then I will :D Enjoy!

Dis: I don't own any of the chars so far.

Chapter 1

Goodbyes

"Whaaa! I don't want to graduate!" Hunny was sitting on the ground in the host club crying.

A few girls that were around him were trying to cheer him up, "Hunny-senpai, have some cake." They were holding out plates of cake to him but he still wouldn't stop crying. School was almost over for the break. Mori and Hunny were going to graduate and leave the club to continue there life.

Mori knelt down to eye level with Hunny and wiped his eyes, "Mitsukuni…" He picked up a cake and a fork giving Hunny a forkful. Almost instantly Hunny's attitude changed and he took the plate and take eating it quickly.

"KAWAII!" The girls yelled happily watching Hunny eat cake after cake.

Haruhi looked at them form a distance, "Its hard to believe they'll be gone in a few days…" She smiled slightly.

Tamaki was looking out form behind a bush crying, "The club is going to die without house two!"

Haruhi looked at him and sighed, "Senpai…"

"It is true, with those two gone The Host Club will lose… nearly 25 of its profits," Kyouya appeared from know where fixing his glasses and continuing to write.

"25 of our profits!?" Tamaki nearly died, "What are we going to do?!"

"We could always fundraise," Haruhi said turning to them. "You know raise some money."

"Fundraise?" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind Haruhi, "What's that?"

"Its something commoners do when there low on money." Kyouya 'translated' to them.

"You make it sound like a bad thing…" Haruhi sighed.

"Yes we'll fundraise!" Tamaki said standing up tall.

"Come on.. You can't be serious my lord!" Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah fundraising sounds hard…" Kaoru looked at Mori and Hunny with a sigh.

"We need get that 25 of our profits or we'll go bankrupt in under a year." Kyouya said suddenly.

"Yes Fundraising! Haruhi what kinds of fundraisers do commoners normally do?" Tamaki asked shaking Haruhi by her shoulders.

Haruhi sighed again, "Well the kinds of fundraisers I have done are selling chocolate bars. Oh and in middle school we had a kind of fair where we charged people to do fair games. Like a dunk tank and a ring toss."

"People will pay a lot to play commoner games wont they?" Tamaki asked quickly obviously freaking out. He let her go and turned away slinking to the floor.

Haruhi let out another annoyed sigh, _why am I here again?_

"Because you still owe us some more…" Kyouya mumbled.

"W-what?! I thought that was all paid off! You said I could leave anytime I wanted!" ((Note: this takes place shortly after last anime episode, also since I have no idea what part of the year it was in the anime then I'm assuming it was near the end of the semester.)) Haruhi said quickly.

"Yes, at one point you were, but since our lord didn't get married to that lady the money never came to us, so you still owe us the money." He smiled evilly at her.

Haruhi looked away almost crying, "And I thought I was aloud to leave whenever I want…"

"No such luck Haruhi," Hikaru laughed, "Lets get going Kaoru, later Haruhi." He said in a flirtatious voice just to annoy Tamaki he was giving his a death look.

"Yeah, see you guys later." Kaoru said giving Haruhi a wink and the two of them were pushed out by the furious Tamaki.

"Leave my daughter alone!" He yelled closeting the door and sighed.

Girls were starting to leave saying good bye to the hosts, once there were all gone Haruhi started to pick up teacups and plate.

"I don't want to leave, Takashi!" Hunny cried again, holding his bunny, Usa-chan, close to him.

"Hey cheer up Hunny-senpai, its not like we won't ever see each other again," Haruhi walked over handing Hunny another cake.

Hunny took it sadly stuffing it in his mouth, "But I don't want to leave Haru-chan and Tama-chan! And the others!"

"Its okay Hunny-senpai," Haruhi said. "There is still one more day of school we'll have a huge party for you guys and lots of cakes."

"That's going on top of your debt," Kyouya said fixing his glasses quickly, "To be able to feed Hunny enough sweets tomorrow to make him feel better…" he did some quick math, "Will be over 10 times the price we normally pay a day."

"Yay thank you Haru-chan!" Hunny smiled.

Haruhi couldn't say no now, "How much more is it going on top?"

"About another… 140,000 yen," Kyouya smiled looking away.

Haruhi looked at him her jaw fell open, _Oh mother in heaven, what have I gotten into…?!_

-----

_The Next Day_

The host club started like all, for the last day they didn't bother cose playing or dressing fancy. Hunny was already all over the cakes and the girls were going crazy over his cuteness.

Haruhi sat with two girls, one girl suddenly blurted out, "Poor Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai this is there last day as a host."

"It was sweet of you to buy Hunny-senpai all those cakes for the last day Haruhi!" They other girl said quickly.

Haruhi smiled and looked at them, "Anything for a good friend."

The girls nearly melted away, "Haruhi is so sweet!"

Haruhi smiled standing up, "I'm going to excuse myself." She walked over to Kyouya, "Is there anyway I can get that extra yen off? Please anything!" She said in a hurried wish.

"Unless you can get those cakes away from him then your out of luck." Kyouya said writing in his folder.

"Great…" She looked at Hunny and sighed, "it's a good thing Hunny-senpai likes cake."

Tamaki sat in his bush again crying, "We're going to die without them!"

"Oh Senpai, I talked to some people, I was able to find a park were we can hold our fair to raise money." Haruhi looked at Tamaki who looked surprisingly better.

"Really!" He stood up tall again, "We're not going to die! And all thanks to my daughter!"

Hunny was happily eating cakes not caring about the end of the day just the yummy cakes he got to eat. Haruhi sighed again _There goes my break in between semesters…_


End file.
